theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Yolanda Hamilton
Yolanda "Harmony" Hamilton is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, originated by Chene' Lawson. Later portrayed by All My Children veteran Debbi Morgan. Biography Yolanda "Harmony" Hamilton has two children Devon and Ana. She became addicted to drugs, became homeless and abandoned her children. Devon worked up the courage to see her and found her living in a park unbelievably skinny and dirty. She explained that she was still addicted to drugs. Devon offered her money but she told him that she spent any money she got for drugs which is why she wouldn't accept. She encouraged her son to return to his new family (the Winters family) and to enjoy his life. He did as she asked, but he occasionally returned to check up on her. Devon eventually asked Yolanda to go to a rehab facility, but she refused to do so claiming that she was finally off the drugs. She went to live with Devon and his new family, but her old habits reared their ugly heads. She stole a watch from Neil Winters and used it to buy drugs. She was found overdosed and unconscious in the park by Devon. Later Yolanda finally decided to go to rehab and even got a great job at Jabot Cosmetics, but her luck turned on her again when she came on to Neil. She asked Devon to accompany her back home, but left without him. Years later, Devon found out he had a sister named Ana, whom Yolanda gave away to her sister Tyra Hamilton to raise as her own. Katherine Chancellor dropped by the Winters' apartment with good news! She told Tyra that she wanted to give Ana a scholarship to a private arts school in New Hampshire. Tyra thanked Kay, but she was worried. She told Neil that if Ana applied to private school, somehow the admissions office could find out that Tyra was not her mother. Neil urged Tyra to do what was best for Ana's education no matter what. With this in mind, Tyra took a risk and called the school -- using the name "Yolanda Hamilton". Later on, Ana answered a phone call from Miss Whitman at the arts school. Ana was confused when the lady on the phone asked for "Yolanda," whom she referred to as "Ana's mother." Just like that, Tyra's secret was out. Ana ran to Devon and asked her brother about Yolanda being her real mother. Yolanda cleaned up her act yet again and wanted to have custody of her daughter after finding a good man, but she never came to Genoa City to claim Ana. Later Rafe Torres got the courts to terminate Yolanda's parental rights to Ana. Devon discovered an unsent letter that she wrote to her ex-lover. In the letter she explained that he was Devon's father. Yolanda will return on October 7th 2001. and she'll be portrayed by Debbi Morgan, Yolanda will appear as a waitress under a new name "Harmony" after she got clean off of drugs. Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Hamilton family Category:No Longer on the Show Category:2000s Category:2010s